


The Glass Ring

by MissKittyZamo



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Background Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Stupid Boys, because seriously who would fall in love with someone and then just not remember what they look like, but i'm pretty sure there's a lot more to put here, evil step-mom persephone, fairy godmother Jason Grace, gay disney, i can't think of more tags at the moment, lots of pining, poor bby nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyZamo/pseuds/MissKittyZamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson and Cinderella AU<br/><br/>Nico just went out to have a good time but honestly feels so attacked at the moment.<br/>He's had a bad time most of his life to be honest. Being orphaned at a young age and forced into servitude by an evil step-mother sort of causes a person to have a bad time.<br/>His years of unreturned affection for the local fisherman's son doesn't help either. Nico's tired of having a bad time and plans on doing something about it.<br/>He'll finally get that chance since he'll come of age in a few days and coincidentally so will the kingdom's beloved Prince William Solace, who is having a grand ball to celebrate his newly obtained manhood.<br/>Nico wants to have a good time at the biggest ball of the year and nothing is going to stop him.<br/>Not even his evil step-mother, that troublesome midnight curfew, or the fact he doesn't have a nice suit for the ball will stop him...<br/> </p><p>Also, rating may change because I don't really know what to rate this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this started off as Nico and Prince Jason au but BoO sort of threw William and Nico's UST in my face...  
> So quick things to say before you read.  
> 1\. My grammar sucks and I have no beta. If you see any mistakes PLEASE TELL ME because I'll greatly appreciate making this story less cringe worthy for both of us haha  
> 2\. If something doesn't read right I'll appreciate a message so I can look it over and possibly re-write. I've thought of so many directions that this fic could take that I don't know what to do with it anymore.  
> 3\. I hope you enjoy it!

“Nico di Angelo where is my tea!” the woman’s screech echoed throughout the empty halls of the modest manor and reached the sleeping ears of a young boy in a chilly attic.  
  
Nico burrowed further under the thin sheets of his bed, hoping that perhaps that the screeching would end, but the persistent shrill demand of his stepmother continued.  
  
“I’m coming Persephone!” the young boy shouted back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and emerging from his creaky bed. Nico threw the tattered sheets, that were much too small to cover his feet anymore and were much too thin to provide warmth, off and began to slip into the threadbare clothes he wore each day. It’d been a while since Persephone had given him some money so most of his clothes were ridiculously small or speckled with holes.  
  
Nico padded silently over to his window, forcing it open to allow the morning air into the attic where he’d been living in for most of his teenage life. Ever since the death of his mother and sister on their way home in the family carriage that fateful day things had never been the same.  
  
Hades had married Persephone so Nico could have a “mother-like” figure in his life but his Father’s decision had been heavily influenced by the amount of alcohol that’d probably been swimming in his stomach that day. It wasn’t long after his second marriage that Hades had followed after his first wife and daughter and passed on to the afterlife from too much wine and a pistol one night.  
  
Nico had been seven when he found himself alone in the world.  
  
Finally with his Father out of the picture Persephone’s true colors appeared and Nico’s life was never his own from then on. Every minute of every day was spent making sure that Persephone and her daughters were happy and worry free.  
  
“Nico, go clean the stairs!”  
  
“Go pick lint off the carpet!”  
  
“Dust all the potatoes!”  
  
Even after ten years of all the ridiculous chores and errands, humiliating himself constantly, he was finally going to turn eighteen soon. Nico would finally be of age and as a man he would leave this damned town behind him and travel to find the best swordsmaster in the kingdom to train him. He’ll find work with the king and make so much money, rising in rank to stand next to the royal family so quickly, that Persephone would regret all the years of mistreatment she had put him through.  
  
With a wistful smile teasing his lips, Nico, made his way down the endless stairwell and to the kitchen where he threw a pot to boil water for his stepmother’s morning tea. He began to prepare her breakfast and went to Persephone’s precious garden outside to clip a red rose from the bushes to garnish her morning tray with. Settling the kettle to the side of the tray, when it was finally hot enough, he picked it up and journeyed to the main foyer, hurrying up the grand staircase and speeding down the hall before the biscuits could get anything less than warm.  
  
“There you are you ungrateful brat.” Persephone was sitting elegantly among the silk sheets of her bed and painted a perfect picture of beautiful annoyance. Her emerald eyes flashed towards the rose on the silver tray and the irritable scowl on her face dimmed somewhat. Nico withheld the sigh of relief wanting to escape from his lungs. It seemed his choice of flowers today appeased her unlike Monday when she had thrown the orchid (glass vase and all) at his face. “Hurry up, Spring and Summer are expecting their arts tutors in an hour.”  
  
“Yes, Persephone.” Nico avoided eye contact with his stepmother as he gently settled the tray on her lap and began to gather her daily robes as usual. Persephone began to spread marmalade on the biscuits and mumbled that she wanted to wear a verdant colored gown for the day. Nico grabbed the mentioned dress and gathered a pair of shoes he thought complemented the golden embroidery on the corset.  
“Hmmm don’t forget to wake Spring and Summer as well Nico.”  
  
“Yes, Persephone.”  
  
“Nico,” the young boy finally allowed his raven colored eyes to meet the lush green of his stepmother’s. “I want you to go to the market and buy fish for today’s lunch. I left some money on the dining table.”  
  
“Yes, Persephone.”  
  
“Oh, and Nico.” She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, giving a pleased smile at the floral flavor of the brew. “While you’re in the market you should get yourself something nice. If I remember correctly you’re coming of age soon.” She took another sip of the tea to hide her amused smirk from the shocked look on Nico’s face. “I’d get it myself but frankly I don’t have time and I wouldn’t know what to get.”  
  
“Thank you, Persephone.” Nico dipped his head in acknowledgement and still a little shocked, made his way to the room door. “Is there anything else?”  
  
“No, go wake my daughters and hurry to the market before all the fresh fish is gone.”  
  
“Yes, Persephone.” Nico bowed before he exited, hurrying down the hall to his stepsister’s rooms.  
  
Even though it was probably a cruel trick, Nico still wanted to hurry with his stepsisters to see if his stepmother’s words held any truth.  
  
First he went to Spring’s chambers, opening the curtains to allow the sun to illuminate the dark room. The walls were painted a flattering silver that almost glowed with the sun’s approval. This used to be Bianca’s room and he remembered jumping on his sister’s bed to wake her up in the mornings so she could teach him archery. She had always had the curtains spread wide open because she loved the sun and how her silver walls played with it every day. Also, when she was lazy she would just open the window and practice her archery from her bedroom window using the trees and birds as targets.  
  
Now that it was Spring’s room her curtains were constantly closed and she would hide food throughout the room, attracting rats and other bugs. She was a short girl with a large bust and stomach to match. Compared to her sister she looked the most like her mother with her flowing black her and soft features. Nico was always amused by that because whenever Nico looked at her, he could easily imagine what Persephone would look like if she ate too many biscuits. Nico went to the dresser and ignored the heated curses from the tangle of sheets on the bed. He got one of the dresses that Spring insisted on squeezing into and set it on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Your mother said it’s time to wake up.” Nico picked up a half-eaten loaf of sugared bread from the floor and tried to ignore the green layer collecting on the top of the crust. “Your tutors will be here in an hour.”  
  
“Whatever,” she finally opened her poison green eyes to hiss at Nico. “Go bother my sister, you piece of trash.”  
  
Used to her toxic attitude, Nico, left her to go wake up his other stepsister, Summer. Walking in he wasn’t surprised to see her already at the dresser picking out her dress for the day. Her immensely tall and willowy figure turned when Nico entered the room and she stalked her way over to him.  
  
“Morning Nico,” a devilish gleam consumed her burnt chocolate eyes and she had to lean over a lot to even get her eyes on level with Nico’s. “How’s my darling brother doing?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Nico leaned his face away hating the game that she played with him. If Persephone weren’t so strict with her daughters on what kind of men they could be seen with, Nico, was sure that Summer would already have sired a dozen children (each from a different man to be realistic). She always twirled her dark curls at any man that passed her on the street but really it was a wasted effort because she was much too tall and much too thin than many of the men she pushed her efforts on. It was like watching a stick attempting to mate to be frank.  
  
“Hmmm can you fetch me my boots brother dearest?” she purred.  
  
A shiver threatened to slip down his back as he moved to collect her brown boots from the bottom of her closet. He heard her follow him over but really hadn’t bothered to pay attention until he felt her hand give a teasing pat to his posterior. This time Nico couldn’t hide the cringe that stole his features at her daily habit of touching his butt. Really Persephone needed to let Summer talk to more men because she used him as her boy toy to vent her urges on and frankly it disturbed him.  
  
Ignoring her groping, Nico, straightened calmly and offered her the boots she had asked for. “I need to go into town today so I’m leaving now.” Nico fled the room quickly pretending to not of heard her flirtatious parting words.  
  
Making his way to the dining room Nico found a bag of extra money on the table beside the coins he was to use for lunch. He was still surprised that it hadn’t been some cruel joke, but then again Persephone was always in a better mood when the seasons were warmer. During the winter she’s a fierce and ruthless monster that runs Nico through the mud for her own amusement, but come May her eyes fill with sun and her words drip with honey. It’s on the rare days where Persephone goes against the norm to be a little something other than cruel that makes Nico miss his mother the most.  
  
He misses her stories at night the most. The tales of heroes and monsters in whispered Italian by the fire and the warm glow of her arms around him. She had always supported Nico’s interest in becoming a swordsmaster and she would cheer him on when he’d put on plays with Bianca, acting out the battles with monsters for her and father. His mother encouraged his passions and wanted his happiness…she was out with Bianca buying Nico’s birthday gift when the carriage had crashed.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh at the memory from nine years ago Nico shoved the coins deep into his pocket and headed out to the market. When Nico finally arrived at the morning market. The rise of the sun brought the other house’s servants to the usual battle for the freshest ingredients for their masters. He knew of a few masters that would beat their slaves for the littlest of mistakes. Luckily Persephone didn’t care about him enough to punish him like that.  
  
“Nico!” a merry voice called out across the throng of people.  
  
Nico turned quickly and found his face flush against the bare chest of the local fisherman’s son. His dark eyes traveled up to lock onto the vibrant green of the taller male’s and Nico’s breath escaped him like always whenever the other male acknowledged him. He swallowed the many words he wanted to speak and managed a simple “Good morning, Percy.”  
  
“What are you getting for Persephone today?” Percy, if it was possible, moved even closer and was baring down on Nico, his golden skin glowing in the morns early rays.  
  
“Fish.”  
  
“Awesome! My dad and I just caught these huge fish!” Percy’s brilliant smile blinded Nico. “I’ll give them to you for free.”  
“Why? Persephone gave me enough money today.”  
  
A husky chuckle. “Because I like you Nico.”  
  
His heart stopped and he froze not believing his ears. “What?”  
  
“You’re like one of my best friends!” Percy snaked his arm around his shoulders and ruffled Nico’s black locks into a disheveled state. He batted him away and attempted to tame is baby bat-winged hair into some order. Nico noted that Percy’s dark tresses were slightly moist, alluding to the fact the he’d been swimming this morning. That’s probably why he’s running around the market place shirtless and carefree.  
  
“Whatever,” Nico grumbled and tried not to blush when Percy grabbed his wrist and led him to the stand him and his father had set up for their catch.  
  
“Nico!” Poseidon bellowed happily, his arms full of fat fish. “Have you been eating? It seems you grow thinner each time I see you!”  
  
“I’ve been eating fine.” Nico, again, grumbled. It seemed whenever he was around the Jacksons he found himself grumbling. “I came to buy fish for Persephone today.”  
  
“Ah,” Poseidon hummed unhappily as he set down the fish.  
  
Sally, Poseidon’s beautiful wife and Percy’s kind mother, appeared holding some shells for jewelry that they sold along with the fish sometimes. She heard his stepmother’s name and frowned, walking towards him. “Is she still treating you wrongly, Nico?” Sally gathered his face in her hands and rubbed gently at the bruising on his cheek that Spring had delivered the other day out of spite.  
  
“Everything’s fine, Miss Jackson.” Nico gently removed her soft hands from his face. Keeping the memories of his own mother at bay seemed so hard when Sally was with him. “Persephone actually gave me some coins to buy myself a gift today.”  
  
Sally’s brow puckered in question. “That’s odd. Why would she do that?”  
  
“Well, I’m coming of age in two days.” Nico’s mouth twitched into a smile at Sally’s surprise.  
  
“Perseus Jackson!” she turned to her son scolding him. “How could you not tell me that Nico’s birthday was soon?!”  
  
“I thought you knew!” Percy quickly ran behind his father for protection, fearing the wrath of his “gentle” mother.  
  
“Well, I didn’t! Oh dear, I barely have enough time to bake my special blue cake and to fetch a proper gift, my goodness.” She hurried off into the family store; most likely planning a whole meal just for Nico.  
  
Again, that warm glow that always appeared whenever Sally was around enveloped Nico in a happy haze. After the deaths of his family, Nico’s situation had become the town’s main gossip material. Just being a scared little boy, Nico, had found himself alone too early in life. Attempting to run away one night he had run aimlessly into town and stumbled into the Jackson’s store and into their hearts. The Jacksons had practically become the new family that Nico had needed at the time and they loved him dearly, especially Sally. Whenever the seasons grew cold she would send a knitted tunic or scarf his way and when the holidays would come Nico would find himself with an extra fish or loaf with his almost daily trips to their store. Percy would even come to the manor sometimes just to sneak him out to dinner with his family or to go swimming at night.  
  
Percy. Gorgeous and wonderful Percy. He was one of the most handsome men in all the kingdom and Nico wanted him desperately. The heated nights spent dreaming of tanned skin and wet kisses with the son of the sea would leave Nico in shame and yearning. Here Percy was, showing kindness, and Nico wanted him in his bed for it. Percy probably didn’t even enjoy men with the way he gazed at the school teacher’s daughter, Annabeth. It didn’t stop Nico’s dreams of lust and desire though.  
  
Nico was so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed that Percy had been speaking to him.  
  
“-ift together!” Percy’s smiled at him, no longer hiding behind Poseidon now that Sally was gone.  
  
“I’m sorry what?”  
  
“Before you get Persephone’s fish we should look for your gift together!”  
  
“Don’t you need to help your father?”  
  
“Nope!” With that Percy grabbed his hand and hurried into the market, dragging him along and asking what sort of gift he wanted. Nico was so focused on trying not to trip that he crashed firmly into Percy’s back when the other boy stopped suddenly.  
  
“I found it Nico.”  
  
He was too busy checking his nose for any breaks to pay attention to Percy.  
  
“The perfect gift for you.” At that Nico raised his ebony eyes to search for what Percy was describing.  
  
A small fire was roaring underneath the most beautiful thing Nico had ever wanted to hold in his hands (With Percy literally holding his hand at the moment that was pretty impressive). The sword’s blade was long and dangerous. It screamed of pain and nightmares while holding a fire in its very center. Nico was tempted to reach his hands into the flames just so he could touch it.  
  
“Percy!” a short darkly skinned boy ran up to Percy and proceeded to do some strange handshake that Percy attempted to return. “What’s up?”  
  
“I was just looking for a gift for my friend Nico.” Percy nodded his head at the obsidian blade. “That sword has your name written all over it, Leo.”  
  
“Yup,” Leo was almost glowing as bright as the fires with pride. “She’s the first sword my Pa’s let me work on alone without his usual breathing down my neck routine he does.”  
  
Percy gave a low whistle. “How much are you selling her for?”  
  
Leo hesitated. “I kind of wanted to keep her.”  
  
“Well, you really wouldn’t use her would you?”  
  
“Not really…”  
  
“And I know someone who would show your baby lots of love and attention.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Percy grinned hugely and clapped Nico on the back. “Nico di Angelo!”  
  
Leo’s eyes burned into Nico like melted chocolate, his black hair curling up with the heat and tangling around his ears in messy ringlets. Leo was shorter than Nico by a few inches and really had no problem with gazing up into his eyes. From what Nico had gathered Leo was obviously the blacksmith’s son. Nico had heard about him mostly because Leo was supposedly a genius that caused people from other kingdom’s to travel for a sword crafted by him. Even Nico had been wanting a sword from Leo Valdez. It was sort of surreal finally seeing him and realizing that he’s a young man just like himself.  
  
Nico was startled out of his thoughts by Leo grabbing his cheeks and bringing his face close to his. “Will you protect my baby?”  
Nico glanced back at the beautiful sword. He wanted to be a little sarcastic but found that he couldn’t even imagine being anything but serious when dealing with that sword. “Yes, I promise on the River Styx Leo Valdez.”  
  
Pleased, Leo patted his shoulder happily. “Okay!” The genius blacksmith went and took the sword off the flames to cool it quickly in water he had set off to the side. “Its black coloring comes from the stygian iron in it. Stygian is a little hard to work with so you won’t find too many of it out there.” The black metal hissed and calmed under the cooling touch of the water.  
  
“You never told us the price.” Nico spoke quietly. He was so close to holding it. The obsidian blade would probably instill fear into the hearts of those who gazed upon its nightmarish surface, but Nico was enamored. The flames ignited the hidden powers within the stygian and whispered secrets to Nico from its creators grasp, urging him to take hold and use its secrets to become a god among men.  
  
“Hmmm since Percy’s my friend,” Leo grinned at Nico. “And you’re my friend now! I think I’ll give it to you guys for twenty gold coins.”  
  
Nico’s heart broke. “I only have ten.”  
  
“We’ll take it.” Percy laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it firmly.  
  
“But-“  
  
“I was saving up money to buy Annabeth a necklace but this is more important.” Percy pulled him into his side and rubbed his arm affectionately, enveloping Nico in a warm embrace.  
  
Nico’s eyes burned and his throat felt thick and slow, too many emotions bubbling up inside for him to distinguish which one made the tears appear. Was it jealously from hearing that blonde’s name on Percy’s lips instead of his own? Was is gratitude for having this brilliant person in his life and hopefully future? Or was it the heart stopping pain from knowing that his love will never be returned? They all burned and they all encompassed Nico’s heart whenever he was near Percy. It wasn’t fair but it was justice for holding such passions towards the young man knowing that his heart belonged to someone else. More tears found their way down Nico’s cheeks and he clutched desperately at Percy’s hand.  
  
“But-“  
  
“No Nico,” Percy looked at him determined, his ocean eyes storming with passion and held Nico’s hand firmly, yet gently, always gently, in his own calloused grip. “After all the trouble Persephone has dragged you through, Nico, you deserve -no need- this.”  
  
“Okay.” The corners of Nico’s mouth lifted slightly and everything tasted of bitter salt. “Thanks, Percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Half of the next chapter is already written so hopefully I'll get it out soon!
> 
> Also, some feedback would be awesome so I can at least know that this plot idea isn't too far fetched...


End file.
